


Starboy

by NoirsProperty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), BL, Bottom! Lance, Established Relationship, Kinda?, M/M, Ordinary Life, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Weeknd, Top! Keith, blowjob, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, red lion - Freeform, starboy, wait is this plot?, whatever I want to sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirsProperty/pseuds/NoirsProperty
Summary: Lance giving Keith some head in the Red Lion after losing the blue one to a pretty space alien.Keith rewarding Lance for that head ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Starboy

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to Ordinary Life by the weeknd nonstop and it’s so fucking catchy. It inspired me to write this so you should all listen to it. 
> 
> HECK LISTEN TO THE WHOLE STARBOY ALBUM ITS GREAT!!!
> 
> also it’s 2:05 am and I want to sleep!
> 
> ALSO THIS WAS SO SHORT IM SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT!!! IM SORRY!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I fixed this kinda, I’m basing each chapter on a song in the starboy album so next is the sex yo. So ya there I fixed the titles and tags and shit

  
" _Lance~_ " Keith lets out a soft moan, "... _fuck_."  
Lance hums, letting vibrations travel along Keith's length.  
"Hey, is everything fine over there?" Shiro's voice asked through Keith's helmet.  
"Y-Yeah!" Keith spurt out, "Everything's– _ahh_ —fine!"  
“Are you sure?” Shiro says, concern in his tone  
“Yup,” Keith replies, “We’ll be there soon.”  
"Okay," Shiro's voice has a sense of relief, "be back quick."  
"Got it." Keith managed to say before taking off his helmet hastily. Shoving it to the back of red.  
Lance smirked, pulling off of Keith's dick with a pop and sliding his tongue from the base to the tip of Keith's cock.

The red paladin's grip on the Lion's handles got tighter, resisting the urge to let go of them and face fuck the hell out of Lance.

Lance looks up as he swirls his tongue on Keith's head, their eyes locked on each other. Keith chewed on his lower lip, watching Lance take him all in again.  
Keith's gaze averted back to piloting the lion.  
He hates to admit it, but Lance has a hell of a tongue.

Lance bobbed his head skilfully, Keith couldn't help himself but buck his hips, bringing him deeper into Lance's mouth, which was basically heaven.  
The blue paladin moaned at the sudden movement, bringing much delight to Keith's length.

"Fuck, _Lance_ ," Keith choked out, his right hand letting go of the lions handles and quickly getting a fist full of Lance’s hair into his grip. Lance’s eyes shut as he groaned, Keith’s hand making his movements faster, controlling the bobbing of Lance’s head.

Keith moved the red lion recklessly, too distracted by the pleasure caused by Lance’s mouth. The red lion scraped against a motionless space rock, making the lion quake; like on a bumpy road.

The movement caused Lance to adjust, accidentally scraping his teeth on Keith’s cock for a little too long.  
Keith moaned out Lance’s name, along with it were heavy breaths.

“Shit, Lance,” Keith moaned, his grip on the blue paladins hair tightened, “you’re so _fucking—mmm— good_ ,”  
Lance gave out a low, muffled groan, sending Keith more pleasure.

“Lance, I’m close... fuck,” Keith warned, letting go of the brunette, really trying his best to pilot red.  
“Lance, _Lance, **Lance**_ —“ Keith moaned out his partners name, no longer able to resist, he released his grip on the lions handles, making red abruptly stop as he came into Lance’s mouth.

Lance impressively swallowed it all, satisfaction in both of their tired eyes. Lance pulled off and smirked, wiping his mouth. Keith quickly wears his suit properly, sighing to even his breaths.

Lance shifts, crossing his legs on the floor in front of Keith.  
Keith glares down at Lance, “Shiro literally _**almost**_ caught us.”  
“But he didn’t.” Lance smirked, Keith’s glare softens at Lance.

“C’mere,” Keith sighs, Lance eyes light up as he gets up to sit on Lance’s lap. Keith begins to move Red again.  
Keith leans into Lance’s ear, “since you were so good in here, I could reward you once we get to the palace.”

Keith’s voice was husk, it sent a shiver down Lance’s spine. Keith ran his tongue on Lance’s neck, “okay?”  
Lance hummed, agreeing to his partner.  
“Okay?” Keith says again, “I _need_ an answer, Lance.”  
“Ah, yes!” Lance exclaimed, feeling Keith suck in his neck.  
“Good.” Keith smiles, accelerating the lions speed.

 


End file.
